


Never Have I Ever

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multiple orgasams, Smut, Vibrator, but like not many, some never have I ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if that's bad :/ I kinda don't really like it but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!</p></blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

The night started with a text.  
Hi princess, please please can you come over tonight? The boys are staying over and I miss you :( xx – cal  
You, of course, agreed. So that’s where you were now, sitting in Calum’s living room with the boys scattered on his sofas and floors.   
"Why don’t we play a game?” Luke asked.   
Despite how worried you were about it, the others agreed therefore you had no choice but to join them in the small circle they had formed on the carpeted floor, sitting in between Calum and Michael.  
“Truth or Dare, or never have I ever?” Ashton asked. “Never have I ever, truth or dare turns boring after a while.”  
 “Right, hands up. Never have I ever…walked in on my parents having sex.” Michael said, smiling.  
 Groaning, Luke put a finger down. “Don’t remind me about the ‘incident’.” He complained, shivering at the thought.  
 “Never have I ever..fantasised about someone in this room.” Said Ashton, smirking.   
Calum and I both put a finger down, looking slightly sheepish. However, so did Luke and Mikey.   
“Hold up, one of the guys or Y/N?” Calum asked.   
“That, is none of your business.”   
“It is! I need to know if you’re thinking about my girlfriend in a way that you shouldn’t be thinking about her.” He said, moving closer to me.  
 “Anyway…never have I ever had sex in an airplane and/or a dressing room. And you need to say which.” Luke said, changing the subject.   
Everyone in the room put a finger down.   
“Michael?”  “Dressing room.”   
"Ash?”  “Dressing room.”   
“Luke?”  “Plane.”   
“Cal?”  “Both.”  
 “Hold up, really? You both have so little self control, that you have to have sex in the dressing room and on the plane? Wow.”   
“Right, never have I ever used a sex toy on someone.” Luke asked.  Ashton, Luke and Michael all put a finger down.   
“Wow, so finally something that you two haven’t done.”

The game had continued for about another hour, it getting more and more sexual. You had all stopped because it was getting into the early hours of the morning and yous needed to sleep.   
The boys took the sofas and you and Calum retreated to his bedroom.  Slipping out of your clothes you put Calum’s shirt over your underwear, getting under his comfy duvet and hugged his warm figure.  
You kissed his tattoos on his chest, gradually straddling his hips, kissing up his neck.  He flipped you over, laying on top of you, kissing you roughly but lovingly.  
 “Can I ask you something?” He asked, placing soft kisses to your jaw bone.  
 “Yeah sure.”   
“Earlier they were taking about toys.” He said slowly, looking at you in the eyes.   
You nodded, not trusting your voice. He got up and took a box out from under his bed.   
You sat up against the headboard, intrigued with what he had got.  He opened the box and slowly took a vibrator out of it.   
“You don’t have to agree, I don’t mind. Everything is up to you.”  You nodded slightly, not that your sex life wasn’t very satisfying, you had always wanted to try something like this but were too scared to before.  
 “Wait, really? I thought it would take a lot more convincing.” He mumbled.

He hovered over your body and kissed your lips, then continuing down your neck, taking your clothes off as he went, leaving you in nothing but your panties.  He rubbed your clit lightly over your underwear, pressing a kiss on your tummy and you let a small moan come from your lips.  
He removed your underwear, and swiped a long bronzed finger in between your folds, collecting your wetness and moving up to your clit, rubbing quick circles onto it.   
Not preparing you, he slipped two fingers into your core, pumping them in and out. He then picked up the vibrator and flicked the switch. You heard the small buzzes and then felt them on one of your most sensitive places.   
Moans and whimpers ripped from your throat, the feeling being so intense that you could only just bear it as he was still pumping his fingers in and out of you.   
“Cal-Cal, oh my G-“ You felt your first orgasm come over you, quicker than it's ever happened before and push you over the edge.

He kept it pressed to your core, holding it down and moving it in circular directions, keeping you stimulated despite you already having an orgasm.  
Your breath picked up rapidly, and you opened your eyes to look at Cal's face and you shook your head quickly.  
"I don't think I can do another one." you said breathily.  
The pleading look in his eyes wanted you to say differently, "How many fingers did you have left up at the end baby girl?" he asked, keeping the vibrator firmly secured to your exposed clit.  
"Three." you spluttered out.  
"Then that's how many orgasms you're going to have, okay baby girl?" he replied sweetly, knowing the pet name was going to have you weaker than you already were.  
You nodded your head, already feeling your second one starting the knot deep in your tummy.  
What pushed you over the edge was Calum's moan in your ear after you pulled him to you so you could mark up his beautiful neck.

“Holy Shit, Y/N.” You looked down to see his hand soaking wet, “I think we’re going to use this a lot more often now.” He smirked, moving up to kiss your lips, subconsciously rubbing the tent in his boxers over your core.   
You flipped him over, straddling his hips and discarding of his clothes quickly, rubbing up and down his length when it was free from his tight boxers.  
 “I can’t take it, please Y/N. I just want to be in you.”  You lined him up with your core, slowly sitting down on him, adjusting to his size quickly.  You lifted up and down again, feeling him filling you up over and over.  
Calum groaned, grasping your hips and helping you by thrusting to meet you.  You felt yourself slowly come to your third orgasm, Calum’s gasps signalling that he was also very close.

~*~

You woke up to a small beam of light falling over the bed from the slightly cracked open curtains.  
You were draped over your sleeping boyfriend, head on his chest with his arms wrapped around your waist.  You wiggled out of his grasp, slipping on his shirt and a pair of running shorts, going to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.  
 “Cal, ugh, Cal. Oh my God!” You heard a male voice moan.   
Poking your head into the living room you found Calum standing in the middle of it with the boys mocking what happened last night around him.   
"Jeez, shut up guys.” He complained, throwing a pillow at them and dragging you back to the kitchen, snuggling his neck into your neck.   
"I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that's bad :/ I kinda don't really like it but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
